The present invention relates to a method of producing a radiator and product thereof, and more particularly to a method for easily forming a radiator at lowered production cost and product thereof.
A conventional radiator is usually integrally formed from extruded aluminum and requires considerably high production cost. Meanwhile, the aluminum material has high regeneration performance and is therefore not an absolutely good material for superior heat radiation and temperature drop. To improve drawbacks existing in the conventional extruded aluminum radiator, there is built-up radiator developed. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 339865 entitled "A Radiator" discloses a built-up radiator including a base 1, a radiating main body 2, and a top cover 3. Assembled and exploded perspective views of the radiator are shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, respectively. The base 1 is a thin plate made of aluminum and has upward extended front and rear edges 11 both that are provided with two retaining notches 111. The radiating main body 2 is formed by continuously bending a plurality of aluminum sheets, so that each of the aluminum sheets includes a plurality of hollow grids 21. The grids 21 located at two outer ends of each bent aluminum sheet have an outward extended leg 211 each. The top cover 3 is made of aluminum sheet and has an n-shaped cross section. Front and rear vertical walls of the top cover 3 are provided at their surfaces with two openings 31 corresponding to the notches 111 on the base 1, and at their lower edges with an inward bent lip 32 each. The top cover 3 is also provided at a top surface thereof with a central window 33. Four through holes 331 are separately provided on the top surface of the top cover 3 near four corners of the window 33. The radiating main body 2 is welded or glued to an upper surface of the base 1 with an adequate clearance left between the legs 211 and the upward front and rear edges 11 of the base 1. The top cover 3 is located above the radiating main body 2 to house the same. The lips 32 at the lower edges of the top cover 3 are located below the legs 211 of the radiating main body 2, and the lower edges of the top cover 3 are prevented from moving by the upward front and rear edges 11 of the base 1.
Following are some disadvantages existing in the above-described conventional built-up radiator:
1. The radiating main body 2 must be attached to the base 1 before the top cover 3 can be covered onto the radiating main body 2. It necessitates an increased clearance left between the legs 211 and the edges 11 to allow easy assembling of the top cover 3 to house the radiating main body 2. The increased clearance will, however, cause easily loosened or even separated top cover 3 from the whole radiator. PA0 2. It is uneasy and therefore takes considerable time to mount the top cover 3 onto the base 1 for housing the radiating main body 2. Cost for the conventional built-up radiator is therefore high. PA0 3. The base 1, the radiating main body 2 and the top cover 3 all have complicate structure. The upward front and rear edges 11 and the retaining notches 111 of the base 1 and the bent hollow grids 21 and the legs 211 of the radiating main body 2 all are difficult to form. The conventional built-up radiator therefore requires high manufacturing cost while the productivity thereof is low. PA0 4. The top cover 3 is provided mainly for mounting a cooling fan thereto and is not made of thermal conductive material. It does not radiating heat and is therefore a superfluous member in the radiator. PA0 5. The top cover 3 makes the radiator bulky and heavy.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to simplify the manufacturing process for the conventional built-up radiator and develop a method for easily forming a built-up radiator at reduced production cost.